Holy Roman Empire
|banner = File:hrecoa.jpg |capital = Nürnberg |ruler = Emperor Otto |claimant = None |culture = German |map = File:hremap2.jpg |descr = Approximate area of the Holy Roman Empire around the year 1200 http://www.euratlas.net/history/europe/1200/entity_2160.html. }} The Holy Roman Empire is a faction in Europe 1200. Background Former Emperor Henry the VI had recently died unexpected in Sicily and his son Frederik II is only three years old and too young to call for his right for the throne. Elected as the country's new ruler was Otto IV. of Brunswick, whose regency is backed by Pope Innocent III. But his legitimation is questioned by some and the Holy Roman Empire faces a civil war. Because another man besides Otto claims to become the new German Emperor: Philip of Swabia. Both of them are supported by rival groups within the Holy Roman Empire. A rivalry that also stands for the struggle of territorial and political interests and influence of France, supporting Philip and England supporting Otto. Pope Innocent III somehow is waiting for his chance to minimize the Empire's influence in Italy. Politics The Holy Roman Empire is ruled by Emperor Otto. At the starting point of the game, the Holy Roman Empire is at war with the Kingdom of Denmark and the Lombard League. In the near future, the Empire will likely wage war against Tuscan League Lords *Emperor Otto *King Philip von Hohenstaufen *Archbishop Adolf von Berg *Archbishop Eberhard von Regensburg *Archbishop Johannes von Trier *Archbishop Konrad von Wittelsbach *Archbishop Ludolf von Koppenstedt *Bishop Corrado di Veseno *Bishop Dirk van Are *Bishop Helmbert von Havelberg *Bishop Konrad von Hühnenburg *Bishop Luitpold von Schönfeld *Bishop Thimo von Lyskirch *Burgermeister von Eger *Burgermeister von Lübeck *Burgrave Gebhard von Magdeburg *Burgrave Konrad von Zollern *Count Adolf von Berg *Count Adolf von Dassel *Count Adolf von der Mark *Count Adolf von Schauenburg *Count Arnold von Altena *Count Balduin von Bentheim *Count Berthold von Eschenlohe *Count Bertrans de Porcelhet *Count Burchard von Hohenberg *Count Burkhard von Hohenburg *Count Burkhart von Ziegenhain *Count Engelbert von Görz *Count von Elsass *Count Friedrich von Pfirt *Count Friedrich von Zollern *Count Gerard de Vaudemont *Count Heinrich von Brandenburg *Count Heinrich von Hohenlohe *Count Heinrich von Hoya *Count Heinrich von Limburg *Count Heinrich von Salzwedel *Count Heinrich von Schwarzburg *Count Heinrich von Tirol *Count Humbert von Genf *Count Konrad von Blankenburg *Count Konrad von Dortmund *Count Ludwig der Kelheimer *Count Moritz von Oldenburg *Count Otto von Geldern *Count Otto von Hohenstaufen *Count Otto von Meissen *Count Otto von Tecklemburg *Count Peire de Gruyeres *Count Poppo von Andechs-Meranien *Count Rapoto von Ortenburg *Count Rudolf von Habsburg *Count Ruprecht von Nassau *Count Simon von Saarbrücken *Count Thibaut de Bar *Count Tommàs de Savoi *Count Ulrich von Dillingen *Count Walther von der Vogelweide *Count Wilhelm von Lüneburg *Dauphin Béatrice d'Albon *Duke Berchtold von Zähringen *Duke Bernhard von Ballenstedt *Duke Bishop Konrad von Querfurt *Duke Eckbert von Andechs-Meranien *Duke Leopold von Österreich the Glorious *Duke Ludwig von Wittelsbach *Duke Simon de Lorraine *Duke Ulrich von Spanheim *Heinrich von Österreich *Landgrave Hermann von Thüringen *Lord Albrecht von Wertheim *Lord Amede de Sovoia *Lord Corrado Malaspina *Markgrave Dietrich von Meissen *Markgrave Konrad von der Lausitz *Markgrave Otto von Brandenburg *Marquis Berthold von Andechs *Marquis Bonifaci de Monferrat *Marquis Manfredo del Vasto *Palsgrave Heinrich von Braunschweig *Palsgrave Rudolf von Tübingen *Patriarch Pellegrino d'Aquileia *Prince-Archbishop von Uthlede *Prince-Bishop Hugues de Pierrepont *Prince-Bishop Otto von Oldenburg Category:Holy Roman Empire Lords Territory * Towns: Wien, Magdeburg, Köln, Mainz, Strassburg, Bremen, Trier, Avinhon, Nürnberg, Ulm. * Castles: Wittemberg, Würzburg, Meissen, Hamburg, Wartburg, Marburg, Nancy, Bar, Luxemburg, Heidelberg, Aachen, Salzburg, Altenburg, Osnabruck, Dortmund, Tecklenburg, Bentheim, Braunschweig, Wittelsbach, Regensburg, Hohenzollern, Liege, Brandenburg, Dresden, Merseburg, Havelberg, Dannenberg, Lübben, Münster, Gröbming, Saarbrücken, Trifels, Pfirt, Ziegenhain, Wertheim, Hohenlohe, Tübingen, Eschenlohe, Burgau, Sankt Veit, Waidhofen, Dürnstein, Hohenberg, Köthen, Görlitz, Oderberg, Bamberg, Eger, Tirol, Oldenburg, Lüneburg, Aquileia, Ballenstedt, Baden, Kiel, Lübeck, Nassau, Rheinfelden, Kyburg, Habsburg, Trento, Lienz, Saluzzo, Grenoble, Chambéri, Torino, Monferrat, Besançon, Bobbio, Gruyères, Annécy, Aosta, Vaudemont, Schlossburg, Paderborn, Hoya, Dassel, Henneberg, Schwarzburg, Hohenburg, Ortenburg, Freising, Grätz, Laibach, Blankenburg, Groningen, Utrecht, Geldern. * Villages: Neustadt, Melk, Haldensleben, Zerbst, Wippenfürt, Lechernich, Oppenheim, Worms, Alpirsbach, Hausbergen, Bruchhausen, Lehe, Verden, Coblenz, Busendorf, Arles, Nimes, Forchheim, Rosstall, Eichstädt, Urach, Ravensburg, Staufen, Torgau, Kitzingen, Colditz, Freiberg, Oldesloe, Segeberg, Mülhausen, Wittgenstein, Metz, Toul, Verdun, Vianden, Diedenhofen, Mannheim, Düren, Radstadt, Zwickau, Rheda, Altena, Steinfurt, Deventer, Wolpe, Goslar, Augsburg, Cham, Agensberg, Balingen, Limburg, Givet, Spandau, Rathenow, Budissin, Erfurt, Leipzig, Friesack, Salzwedel, Finsterwalde, Coesfeld, Wels, Puttilingen, Lautern, Mömpelgard, Fritzlar, Schlucktern, Domburg, Vaihingen, Breiterwang, Kempten, Villach, Steier, Laa, Sigmaringen, Wettin, Hoyerswerda, Köpenick, Bayreuth, Hof, Innsbruck, Vechta, Celle, Bardowiek, Udine, Görz, Mannsfeld, Stuttgart, Meldorf, Lauenburg, Siegen, Frankfurt, Bern, Basel, Chur, Konstanz, Zürich, Bolzano, Pontebba, Coni, Albon, Moustier, Susa, Alessandria, Asti, Salins, Luxeuil, Lausanne, Genf, Ivrea, Epinal, Düsseldorf, Soest, Minden, Göttingen, Wiltberg, Sonneberg, Waldeck, Passau, München, Ptuj, Kranj, Halberstadt, Kuynre, Tiel, Zutphen. Armies Rural troop tree There are five different recruitable ethnic groups in the Holy Roman Empire's area to recruit from in the rural troop tree: #Bavarian rural troops #Franconian rural troops #Rhenish #Saxon rural troops #Swabian Urban troop tree There are five different recruitable ethnic groups in the Holy Roman Empire's area to recruit from in the urban troops tree: #Bavarian #Franconian #Rhenish #Saxon #Swabian Those ethnic groups have some differences in the high level troops: Professional troop tree Noble troop tree Notes Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Factions